Project Summary: Using supplemental data collection in two ongoing cohort studies, we will examine whether physical activity and obesity, individually and jointiy, influence sexual and urinary function outcomes in men with clinically localized prostate cancer undergoing radical prostatectomy. We will explore whether these associations vary by race. Finally, we will investigate whether post-surgical change in physical activity and weight are associated with urinary and sexual function.